


Cisco's Worst (Best) Idea

by StupidGenius



Series: The Flash and That Spark Kid [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Twitter, Twitter Fic, anyway, i wrote it in less than an hour, i wrote this to assure y'all that i still care abotu this series lol, im just busy, this is like crack?????? but not really bc in the context of the story its cannon???????, uhhhh idk what to tell y'all about this one tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: “This…is a terrible idea.” Stiles mumbles.“No, trust me, okay? This is gonna be great.” Cisco assures him. “Think of it, as, like. Advertising.”---F L A S H@Scarlet_SpeedsterThe view is amazing![Image description: The Flash, his face a blur, his smile barely distinguishable. Behind him, the rest of central city in broad daylight. He is, presumably, on the roof of a tall building]1K replies, 123K retweets, 587K likes)





	Cisco's Worst (Best) Idea

**Author's Note:**

> i'm alive! 
> 
> im working on other Sterk and Umbrella Academy fics rn, but actually the main reason i haven't updated is bc i'm an artist, and i have a ton of commissions to finish and cons to prep for, and i honestly have no time to do anything else rn. So have this short fic! It was gonna be longer, but I feel like yall have waited long enough, right? also, i haven't seen Season 5 of the Flash yet, and i gotta.

“This…is a terrible idea.” Stiles mumbles.

“No, trust me, okay? This is gonna be great.” Cisco assures him. “Think of it, as, like. Advertising.”

“We don’t need advertising, dude. There’s a giant billboard with our names on it right before the entrance to the city.” Stiles points out. Which is true – they’d announced the new ‘Central City; Home of the Flash and Spark’ billboard just two days ago.

“Okay, well, still. Every celebrity needs good PR. Here.” He hands him what looks like a cellphone, though it’s not one that Stiles has ever seen before.

“What is this?”

“ _That_ is Spark’s new phone.” Cisco grins. “If we’re really going to go through with this, I can’t just let you do it from your regular old phones. This one’s different – untraceable. It also comes with a few extra perks. Don’t have to pay for it, for one. It also has a panic button, and it controls your loft’s security system.”

“Wait, hold up.” Stiles raises an eyebrow. “My what now?”

“Oh, I installed a new security system in your loft.” Cisco says simply. Like that’s not a _big fucking deal_.

“Wha – _when_?! Cisco! Why did you do that?!”

“Well _excuse me_ for wanting my friends to be safe!” Cisco huffs. “Your boyfriend was pretty cool with it. He said it was better than your current security system, but he also kind of laughed when he said it, which makes sense, since you guys really didn’t even have any. Two fire alarms and no locks on your door? Come on, Stiles. I can’t let you live like that.”

 _We don’t have on because my boyfriend_ is _a security system_ , he doesn’t say. As much as he’d love to let the team in on the whole werewolf thing, he’s not saying a word until he knows for sure that Wells won’t use it against them.

“…Alright.” Stiles sighs. Cisco perks up.

“So…?”

“So, I’ll do it!” he throws his hands up. “I’ll do your dumb thing, okay? But! Only if you get Barry to do it too.” He says, crossing his arms over his chest. There’s no way Barry will agree to this – he’s a ray of sunshine personified, sure, but he’s also not an idiot. He’ll find a way to let Cisco down easy.

“Oh,” Cisco smirks, “Barry already agreed. Did…did I not tell you that?”

Stiles glares at him.

“I hate you sometimes.”

“Hmm. Lie.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Group Chat: The Fam**

_ Iris: _

_ IF ONLY THEYD DONE THIS SIX MONTHS AGO _

(Twitter Screenshot:

 **The Spark** _@CentralCityLightning_

The best way to travel @Scarlet_Speedster

[Image description: The Spark, signature sunglasses over his eyes, dust mask over the rest of his face, one arm out of frame, presumably holding the phone. He’s pressed close to the Flash’s back, one arm around his neck, the world behind him a blur with streaks of golden light]

583 replies, 103K retweets, 460K likes

Top Reply:

 **F L A S H** _@Scarlet_Speedster_

 _@CentralCityLightning_ For you, maybe)

_ Pretty Boy: _

_ Since when do vigilantes have twitter accounts _

_???????? _

**Stiles:**

**Im wondering the same thing**

_ Cisco: _

_ ITS COOK _

_ *COOL _

>:(

_ (“Pretty Boy” liked your comment) _

_ Iris: _

(Twitter Screenshot:

 **F L A S H** _@Scarlet_Speedster_

The view is amazing!

[Image description: The Flash, his face a blur, his smile barely distinguishable. Behind him, the rest of central city in broad daylight. He is, presumably, on the roof of a tall building]

1K replies, 123K retweets, 587K likes)

“Stilinski, what the hell is this?” Joe asks, coming up to him and holding out his phone. Stiles sighs, rubbing at his temples. He knows what’s on the screen already. A quick peek just confirms it – it’s Iris’ texts to the group chat.

“It was Cisco’s idea.”

“Twitter?” Joe looks at him in disbelief.

“He said it would be good for us to have a social media presence. _Personally_ , I think this is to get back at me for eating all of his jello cups.” He offers. Joe rolls his.

“The news is eating this up.” He mutters. Stiles nods.

“Yeah. I think that was the idea.”

“You really think this is the best idea? Can’t people…track you with these things? Like the computer you use and all that?”

“He said no one should be able to. Felicity helped. He’s gone a little…overboard with the tech recently, I’m not gonna lie.” Stiles says, thinking back. “But this might actually be pretty cool. I mean, the CCPD has their own Twitter and Instagram. Despite what we all would like to think, there are still people out there who don’t exactly agree with the Flash or Spark. But the city needs us. So maybe…this is what we need to prove that we’re the good guys.”

Joe stares at him for a moment, and then sighs.

“Maybe you have a point.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Iris West** _@Iris_istable_

 _@Scarlet_Speedster @CentralCityLightening_ is it really you two or is this fake

> **The Spark** _@CentralCityLightening_ : It’s us. _@Scarlet_Speedster_ is currently scarfing down what looks like twenty pounds worth of food from Big Belly and it’s disgusting.

[Image description: The Flash and Spark sitting with their legs dangling over the edge of what looks like a building. Between them are several Big Belly Burger take out bags. Spark is about to put a French fry in his mouth, and the Flash is holding a burger in one hand and making a peace sign with another.]

>> **Catwoman WISHES** _@ericaismissing_ : holy shit

>> **F L A S H** _@Scarlet_Speedster: @BigBellyBurgerOfficial_ always puts me in a good mood :D

>>> **Big Belly Burger** _@BigBellyBurgerOfficial_ : Glad to be of Service _@Sccarlet_Speedster_ !

> **Lydia Martin (Future Fields Medal Winner)** _@DoctorBanshee: @Scarlet_Speedster @CentralCityLightning_ how did you even get this picture

 

 

* * *

 

**Spark’s No. 1 Stan** _@kingspark420_

So @Scarlet_Speedster @CentralCityLightening since ur not out saving the city rn answer me real quick?????

> **The Spark** _@CentralCityLightening_ : Uh for a username like that????? Sure

>> **Spark’s No. 1 Stan** _@kingspark420:_ omg I didn’t expect you to actually answer uhhhhhhhhh

>>> **The Spark** _@CentralCityLightening_ : Im bored

>>>> **Spark’s No. 1 Stan** _@kingspark420:_ oh same anyway are you and _@Scarlet_Speedster_ like together bc me and a ton of other people think yes

>>>>> **The Spark** _@CentralCityLightening_ : No I already have a bf

>>>>>> **Spark’s No. 1 Stan** _@kingspark420:_ B I T C H WAS ACTUALLY EXPECTING U TO BE A ST8 THO UM

>>>>>> **Daniel RR** _@swearwolfcola_ : wow no cops at pride only the Spark

>>>>>>> **I’m a Stiles** @cleversourwolf: okay but like a third of the CCPD is lgbt so maybe some cops at pride

>>>>>>>> **Catwoman WISHES** _@ericaismissing_ : No Flash and Spark can do it themselves ok let the queer cops take a mcfucking break

>>>>>> **Felicity Smoak** _@smoakinhottt_ : _@Iris_istable_

>>>>>> **Sarah** _@vampiregalpals_ : okay but like you can have more than one mans _@CentralCityLightening_ if ur into that

>>>>>>> **Sarah** _@vampiregalpals_ : OH??????????

(Screenshot:

[Image Description: Screenshot of the Iphone Twitter app that reads ‘Tweet Liked By’, and directly underneath reads ‘ **The Spark** @CentralCityLightening’.] )

 

 

* * *

 

 

Unbeknownst to neither Stiles nor Barry, Cisco scrolls through twitter and _plots_.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles, reading the replies: straight????? _Straight???????? Me???????????????_ what straight man runs around stopping crime in leather????????
> 
> Barry: well, Oliver -
> 
> Stiles: is not a straight man, 100%, don’t spread lies like that Barold
> 
>  
> 
> anyway @swearwolfcola is actually me so if you enjoyed come say hi lol
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
